


Зелье

by GrafEnone



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Алистер исходит паранойей, Морриган игнорирует это, а Дайлен недобро шутит.





	Зелье

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано на фест «Алмазный ромб» на дайри, задание 2: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/4/4/9/2449582/84164121.jpg  
> 2\. Злобная авторская ирония

« _В хоровод вокруг костра._  
Хоровод пошёл, пошёл.  
Всё, что с вами, — шварк в котёл!  
Жаба, в трещине камней  
Пухнувшая тридцать дней,  
Из отрав и нечистот  
Первою в котёл пойдёт».  
У. Шекспир, «Макбет», перевод Б. Пастернака

На многие мили кругом простирались только Дикие земли Коркари. Где-то позади дымился павший Остагар, но даже его направление было трудно угадать в хитросплетении диких звериных троп, по которым пролегал их путь. Время от времени это… настораживало. Они шли в самые дебри, про которые не помнил уже, может, даже сам Создатель! И вела их в эту пучину ведьма. Об этом страшно было даже задумываться.

Алистер угрюмо покосился на Морриган. Та ни на что не обращала внимания, и по её поведению сложно было сказать, что всего пару дней назад её родная (если верить словам двух болотных ведьм, конечно) мать буквально вытурила её за порог. Это выглядело подозрительно и странно.

Алистер перевёл взгляд на Дайлена. Тот увлечённо записывал что-то в свой журнал. Алистер смог как-то мельком рассмотреть через его плечо, что же их смелый вождь пишет в своей походной книжке. Тот записывал там всё, что видел. Зарисовывал интересные травы или растения, старался определить их свойства, если не знал; получилось у него, кстати, — и рисовать, и определять — очень неплохо. Но Алистера всё равно удивляло вопиющие равнодушие друга к присутствию ведьмы. Может, сказывалась привычка к близости магии как таковой, но Морриган ведь не ученица в Круге, а отступница, выращенная отступницей и всю жизнь прожившая в бесплодной, чуждой людям, земле. У Алистера от одного её присутствия холодок по спине пробегал, и понять, как Дайлен может спокойно поворачиваться к ней спиной, он решительно не мог.

 

…Если говорить откровенно, то, что они устраивали для кратковременного ночного отдыха, с трудом можно было назвать полноценным лагерем — скорее, привалом. Старались особенно не засиживаться, потому что места кругом всё ещё оставались дикими, и подозрительные шорохи не давали расслабиться. Если поблизости случался ручей или речушка почище — набирали воды впрок. Потом спешно устраивали костерок, ужинали. Алистер с Дайленом собирали ветки, слава Создателю, даже в таких топях, где сам воздух казался густым и мокрым, можно было отыскать сухую древесину. Или, во всяком случае, не насквозь прогнившую. Морриган занималась стряпнёй. Именно это обстоятельство казалось Алистеру наиболее сомнительным. Захоти ведьма их отравить — ничто не станет ей преградой. Пусть, с точки зрения истории, два Серых Стража, не имеющих существенного значения, — это не большая потеря, но Алистер всё думал, что на их плечах слишком много ответственности. Ведь они могут — могут! — помочь, по меньшей мере, остановить Мор. Они должны сделать всё возможное для этого. Жалко будет, если их вот так однажды вечером после очередного тяжелого дня, с дорогой душой сгубит ведьма-отступница. 

И ведь опасения не были беспочвенными.

 

Душный, тяжёлый воздух стелился по земле. Отогретый у костра, к земле он припадал уже холодным туманом. Казалось, что они только дальше и глубже уходят в топи, но Морриган говорила, что осталось недолго до того момента, как они выйдут на Северный тракт. 

Алистер сонно отмахнулся от надоедливой мошкары; насекомые не давали покоя, лезли в глаза и нос, не давая окончательно уснуть. Он покосился в сторону. Дайлен устроился на плаще, подложив под голову рюкзак, очень близко к огню, но выражение его лица было очень… мирным. Никакие раздражители его, очевидно, не беспокоили. 

Алистер кинул взгляд из-под ресниц на Морриган. Ведьма занималась с котелком, и её, казалось, тоже ничего не тревожило.

«Маги», — мысленно вздохнул он. А затем пригляделся. То, что она делала, с трудом походило на предполагаемый завтрак или даже его заготовки. В котёл она ссыпала какие-то высушенные травы из мешочков, медленно перемешивала. Пламя кидало зловещие рыжие блики на её хищное лицо, оживляя в памяти все старые сказки про ведьм, пожиравших людей и губивших простых путников забавы ради; Алистеру казалось, что он мог увидеть сытую по-звериному опасную улыбку на огненно-красных губах демонова отродья…

Утро принесло ещё больше беспокойства. Алистер едва заснул накануне, потому просыпался с трудом, и заслужил тревожный взгляд Дайлена («Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?») и злобную ухмылку ведьмы («Неужели снилось что-то _настолько_ приятное?»). Но даже смущение не могло отвлечь его от насущных мыслей. Алистер думал, куда ведьма могла деть сваренное ночью зелье, если, конечно, уже не влила его в их утреннюю похлёбку, и они не издохнут к полудню. 

Флаконы обнаружились, когда все трое уже привычно и споро убирали следы своего пребывания. Алистер нашёл их, когда засыпал горячие угли землёй. Несколько склянок, обернутых кожаными тряпками, аккуратно, одна к одной, лежали в небольшом углублении рядом с кострищем, и до сих пор хранили тепло. Алистер только потянулся к ним, чтобы поближе рассмотреть, чтобы увидеть хотя бы цвет этой отравы — так, с милостью Создателя, он узнал бы яд, сумел бы обеспечить скорое противоядие… 

Ведьма появилась, словно из ниоткуда, налетела, как разгневанная фурия!.. Конечно же, не позволила и прикоснуться к флаконам. Одарила уничижительным взглядом своих птичьих глаз и даже словом не удостоила. Всё её лицо выражало крайнюю степень отвращения пополам с жгучей яростью, настолько, что скулы покраснели от злости.

Алистер обмер. Злой умысел их вероломной спутницы был налицо. Впрочем, рассудил он, не стоило ожидать чего-то другого, когда они пригрели на груди змею. Но ведь нужно было что-то делать!..

Маленькие стеклянные бутыльки, накрепко закрытые пробками, тщательно завернутые в ткань и перевязанные шнурками, не давали ему покоя. 

Почему он не озаботился этим раньше, думал Алистер, ведь ведьме хватило наглости ещё в самом начале их странствия почти открыто пригрозить им. Дайлен, наивное дитя Круга Магов, не видевший ничего за пределами каленхадской Башни, разумеется, и заподозрить ничего не мог. Но он-то, Алистер, не вчера вышел в большой мир!

Он так бы и изводил себя сомнениями, опасениями и сожалением, если бы Дайлен сам, в ультимативной форме, не предложил ему выложить всё как на духу. 

— …Она точно что-то замышляет, — мрачно сказал он в конце отповеди, угрюмо глядя другу в глаза. Тот молчал. Потом закрыл глаза, медленно вздохнул, бесспорно, пытаясь успокоиться… но всё-таки рассмеялся. Сдавленно закашлялся, чуть сгибаясь и закрывая рот ладонью.

— Создатель! Алистер, какие мысли приходят тебе в голову! — сквозь глухой смех воскликнул он, и это, конечно же, было обидно; Алистер нахмурился пуще прежнего.

— Они обоснованы, — ответил он. 

— Ладно-ладно, — пошёл на попятную Дайлен, улыбаясь. — Видишь ли, — начал он, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, — у нас набралось изрядное количество эльфийского корня, и мы с Морриган решили, что было бы неплохо сделать немного целебных припарок. Я уверен, ты бы узнал их, если бы смог рассмотреть поближе, — Дайлен развёл руками. — Думаю, ей просто не нравится, когда кто-то вмешивается в её дела. Припаркам нужно настояться какое-то время. Прости, что не предупредили тебя…

С каждым его словом, ситуация прояснялась, но не становилась от этого менее смущающей или неловкой. 

— На этот раз — ладно, — наконец сказал Алистер с подозрением. — Но я уверен, она что-то замышляет. Я… не могу ей доверять. Если на то пошло, то я бы предпочёл, чтобы мы с тобой по очереди готовили обед! Тогда я точно смогу быть уверен в нашей сохранности, — горячо заявил он, упрямо глядя на друга.

Тот, посмеиваясь, хлопнул Алистера по плечу:

— Я открою тебе тайну, — сказал он с успокаивающей улыбкой и заговорческим взглядом, — она не умеет готовить яды. 

Алистер недоверчиво хмыкнул, но внутреннее напряжение, казалось, чуть отпустило его. Дайлен смотрел на него несколько мгновением с благодушным выражением, а потом многозначительно прибавил:

— В отличие от меня.

**Author's Note:**

> У Морриган нет начального навыка Изготовления ядов


End file.
